


Riding on Hope

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: G'raha Tia hadn't expected to be granted this opportunity to live life the way he wanted to. Now, being able to fight alongside the hero of two worlds, he realizes there's one thing he wants to do above all else.Don't read if you haven't played all of patch 5.3 and don't want spoilers.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Riding on Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So 5.3 came out, I played, and now I am LIVING. I legit couldn't stop squealing and may have also looked at the interactions between my WoL and the Crystal Exarch and thought "that's gay". So of course I had to write about them getting together.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Final Fantasy XIV franchise, it belongs to Square Enix.

G'raha Tia, in all his years, had never thought that the day would come when he would be able to stand side by side with the object of his inspiration. Before being sealed in the tower, G'raha learned early that trying to be like the heroes in the stories he read was something only a select few were capable of. Sadly, he wasn't one of them. No, if there was someone well and truly capable of such a feat, it was the Au Ra he met some time later who held himself in such a way that made a person believe on sight that he was strong. Immediately, G'raha could feel an urge within to stand at the man's side and fight the foes that would try to stop him. However, his blood demanded a different path, thus he abandoned the new dream, knowing it would never come to pass. G'raha had happily been proven wrong, however, when in order to recruit Beq Lugg, the group needed to fight their minions and prove to the Nu Mou that their goal wasn't some lofty fantasy. Unfortunately, that had been the ending of G'raha's adventure beside his hero and he was soon once more confined to the tower in the hopes of making up for his mistakes.

Mistakes that seem so insignificant now as he watches the man he admires easily take down a Gigas that had wandered a little too close to Revenant's Toll. G'raha had accompanied Amasara as back up since he was the most readily available Scion, but clearly, no help from him was needed. The Au Ra dispatched the enemy with such quickness and ease that the former Exarch couldn't help but stare in awe. It was almost reminiscent of when they had first explored the Crystal Tower, but G'raha hadn't gotten a front row seat to that action, something he's still only slightly bitter about. Now though, he not only gets to watch, but hopefully at some point, participate if Amasara ever finds himself amidst a multitude of enemies that might require an extra set of hands. A situation that G'raha will be all too happy to be a part of when it comes, but for now, he's just grateful to be out in the world alongside the physical representation of what a hero should be. One that turns to him with a smile so warm and soft that the Miqo'te can't help the fluttering in his chest at the sight.

It was a feeling that he was confused about at first, one that he pondered over numerous times back in Norvrandt after his summoning of Amasara. At first, G'raha had chalked it up to seeing his old friend again after so long, but when the feeling persisted, it made him reevaluate his initial conclusion and instead believe that it was merely a stronger form of admiration. It made complete sense at the time after the mage's triumph at Holmster Switch over the first Lightwarden. The thing was, that idea never really felt right, so it took more pondering and thinking before G'raha finally realized that what he felt whenever he saw Amasara wasn't platonic at all: it was romantic. He  _ liked  _ the other man in a way that was more than friendly. Maybe even bordered on love.

In the past, there might have been a time where G'raha would have been worried about the feelings and try to ignore them, but that was then. Now, there's no world on the brink of destruction, no immediate duty to hold him back. G'raha is free to pursue whatever he wishes, and if that extends to the man who's helped him so much in two lifetimes then who is he to complain?

However, that begs the question, would Amasara even be interested the same way the Miqo'te is?

It's no secret that the Warrior of Light is friendly by nature and always willing to help practically anyone with a problem, no matter how small. Because of that selflessness, Amasara has gathered a good amount of admirers if the gifts Tataru has to keep track of are any indication. G'raha honestly doesn't blame them, not when he has no right to do so, but it still isn't enough to deter that green-eyed monster that's been clawing its way through his chest these last few days. Especially when he can't help but watch Amasara open the gifts and somehow manage to find a use for each one no matter how inane. Seriously, one had just sent the Au Ra a ladle and instead of tossing it, he had Tataru put it with the rest of the Scion's utensils saying that anyone was welcome to use it.

Thankfully, Tataru hasn't approached Amasara today with a pile of gifts and has instead let him and G'raha enjoy a moment of peace after they returned from killing the Gigas. Or, more precisely, the mage killing the monster while the other watched with starry eyes.

They're allowed a respite at one of the tables, a pot of freshly brewed tea in the center and two cups now only half full after both men have partaken of the beverage. Amasara's is a little fuller than the other's, a result of him regaling G'raha with a tale of one of his past adventures rather than enjoying the warm drink, not that he seems to mind. The former Exarch listens with rapt attention, hangs onto every detail as his hand works on autopilot to bring the cup to his lips. When the tale ends, the cup is placed back onto the table so G'raha can give an appreciative, if somewhat abnormally quiet clap.

"Incredible. I was not aware that I had missed so much during my sleep. To think that while I lay in the tower, you were ending wars and gathering allies from across the sea. Your heroics truly know no bounds." Amasara gives a slight shrug and takes this chance to have another sip of tea and another before the cup goes back to it's spot on the table as he replies.

"You were kind of already aware of what was happening at the time. After all, you were the one who pulled us to the First as we were fighting the Garleans." At the mention of his rather poor timing when calling the Scions through dimensions, G'raha flinches a little and gives a sheepish smile. 

"Yes, Alisaie made sure I knew what I had done when we had the pleasure of meeting for the first time. I still am truly sorry, for what it's worth, but time was rather demanding that you be summoned soon." Amasara briefly envisions the mentioned Elezen's face as the other speaks and he can't help but feel a little sympathy after what his mind conjures. Quickly, the Au Ra shakes the vision from his thoughts and focuses back on the conversation at present.

"No harm done, honestly. Despite the hectic back and forth, we still managed to win against the Empire here in the Source as well as deliver the First from the brink of destruction." Amasara takes another sip of tea before looking G'raha right in the eye with a teasing smile on his lips.

"But please refrain from a repeat performance if you can." Said man sputters for a moment, stills with his ruby eyes as wide as they can go, then laughs as loud as he's willing to in the otherwise quiet headquarters. 

"I will endeavor to do so." The reply makes Amasara give his own chuckle and he raises his cup only to realize how empty it's become. Setting it back down on the table, he reaches for the pot, but G'raha already has a hold on it. He takes it upon himself to refill the other's cup, then his own before the pot returns to its previous position on the table. Amasara can only raise his brow as he picks up his own cup.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that." G'raha swallows a sip of tea then shrugs.

"Perhaps, but it's the least I can do." The Au Ra doesn't try to argue as he sips his drink while searching his mind for another one of his adventures to relay to his friend. He thinks about explaining the time he became an honorary delivery moogle, but before he can begin the story, G'raha sighs next to him. Amasara looks up immediately because of the noise, worried that the Miqo'te's mood has taken a turn towards the negative, but all that meets his gaze is a soft smile and foggy eyes.

"I admit, I had fantasized about us doing this very thing many a time. Sitting, talking, laughing. You telling me stories about your many adventures while I yearned to join you on one." The smile then falls and is replaced by a small frown Amasara wants to immediately get rid of.

"But there was always work to be done, such as defeating the Lightwardens. Then if not the Lightwardens, it was stopping Emet-Selch, and after him was working to find a solution to everyone's souls being separated from their bodies, and finally Elidibus. There was always a task to be done, some life altering dilemma to be fixed, and never any time to merely sit with the one person I wanted more than anything to enjoy life with." Then the smile is back, only it's a little more sad than before and it still makes the Au Ra upset to see.

"There were so many times I was tempted to ask you to just have a drink with me while you rested, but I was either too cowardly to say anything or more pressing matters demanded attention." Amasara looks down at his cup, into the tea that shows him a murky, distorted reflection of himself, and can't help but remember the conversations he had with Ardbert back in his room in the Pendants. Those quick moments of sharing time with another's presence, of exchanging stories that had nothing to do with whatever world altering event was taking place at the time, had been such a welcomed distraction that Amasara had sometimes found himself almost wishing he hadn't merged with the warrior if it meant they could talk just once more. It's a memory that makes the mage realize that while he had been granted time to forget about his worries and the world beyond his apartment, G'raha hadn't gotten the chance to just sit down and talk about random things. As he said, there was always something to be done, to be taken care of, to be fixed, lest they suffer the consequences for not having a solution to the problem sooner. Now though, neither have any pressing concerns to take care of and are free to pursue whatever they wish. Within reason of course. So, with that thought in mind, Amasara quickly finishes the rest of his tea, places the cup down with a little more force than necessary, and levels G'raha with a rather serious gaze.

"If you had the chance to do one thing right now, what would it be?" The question clearly catches the other man off guard if the blank stare is any indication. It obviously takes a moment for the words to register, but Amasara is patient, and he's soon rewarded for it when G'raha brings a hand - one that had been engulfed by crystal in another world - to his chin and closes his eyes as he takes the time to ponder.

Many scenarios come to mind when he takes to imagining all the possibilities that are now available to him. Meeting up with Rammbroes and finding more ancient Allagan artifacts to investigate. Talking with the Scions as one of them and hearing their input on ways he can better his skills for the battlefield. Even helping Tataru take on the odd job here and there in order to contribute to their steadily filling coffers after she went through the trouble of procuring him his weapon and clothes. However, his mind then rearranges the question asked into another, one with more impact that narrows down his desires:  _ what one thing would he regret the most if he didn't attempt it? _ When that question goes through G'raha's mind, he opens his eyes and looks at Amasara who's still patiently waiting on an answer. The Miqo'te takes the time to really study the hero in a way he never has, with a clear mind and relaxed posture as he notes the mismatched eyes, the alabaster skin, the scales as black as night, the red tipped platinum hair - ah.

_ That's  _ the one thing he would regret.

Decision made, G'raha stands from his seat, tea forgotten as he gives Amasara a wide, bordering teasing smile.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to go on a little trip with me." The Au Ra blinks then gives a smile of his own.

"You're mad if you think I'd say no." He takes the opportunity to stand as well and follows G'raha out of the Rising Stones and into Revenant's Toll, out through the East gate on the back of Amasara's chocobo. The former Exarch directs them to a spot with a clear view of the Crystal Tower that's thankfully devoid of any monsters. Once they've dismounted and gotten as close to the water as they're willing to get, both men spend a few moments to take in the view of the tower that seems to glow within the rays of daylight. To think that not long ago, G'raha still slept within, unaware of the world outside or what the future possibly held for him. All he knew was silence, one that couldn't be broken even by the abnormal hum of the tower itself, a sound that he noticed an immediate difference in compared to the one in the First. It had been softer, as though the tower was asleep in its own way. It made sense since here, it wasn't being used as a source of sustaining power for a thriving city. It's only true purpose in this world was to serve as a reminder of a past civilization, not a beacon of hope. With that thought, G'raha turns to look at Amasara who seems to feel his gaze as he also turns his eyes away from the tower and towards the other man. The Miqo'te takes a deep breath and with as much courage as he can muster, begins to try to explain why exactly they're standing where they are.

"You asked what was one thing I wanted to do if I could. However, it wasn't so much a matter of if it  _ could _ be done, but rather if I would regret not doing it, and after some thinking, I realized that there was one thing that I would regret above all else if I didn't say it now." G'raha's gaze involuntarily goes back towards the Crystal Tower before it drops to the ground in front of his feet.

"The reason I chose this spot is because in a way, it feels like moving on from the tower that all I could do was stand still in. As though, no matter what happens, I'll have taken a step forward towards a future of my choosing." G'raha looks up at Amasara again and the Warrior of Light is almost stunned at the amount of determination he finds in those red orbs.

"My friend… no, Amasara. This is something I had become privy to some time ago, and please don't feel as if you have any obligation towards what I am about to tell you. The one thing that I realized that I would well and truly regret if I didn't do something about it was tell you how I feel. At first, I thought it merely joy at seeing you again after so many years, but that was wrong. There was joy, but it was not the extent of what I was feeling, and it took more evaluation before I realized that I was… that I  _ am  _ harboring romantic feelings for you." Amasara, who was standing there patiently as he listened to the other talk, feels his eyes go wide and jaw drop just slightly. He doesn't think it's enough to warrant a negative reaction, but it still makes G'raha decide that the ground is once again a much more interesting thing to look at as he continues talking. 

"As I said, you are under no obligation to try for my sake. I only tell you this because I truly would regret never disclosing to you my true feelings when I finally had the chance after everything that's happened. My only hope is that we still remain friends after all is said and done." When his explanation is finally done, G'raha is still staring at the ground, his body somehow refusing to look up and meet the gaze of the man he just poured his heart out to. He can't believe that of all the times to finally become shy, his body decides to do so now after he's gone and told Amasara that he doesn't expect their relationship to change in any way because of his feelings. Not making eye contact is a rather negative response in G'raha's book because he feels as though it's sending the wrong message, that it's giving the impression of emotional compromise. He doesn't want Amasara to think that rejecting him will result in a flood of tears or anger stained cheeks, so G'raha forces his head up to look the other in the eye. Honestly, the former Exarch isn't quite sure what he was expecting, but it most certainly wasn't the soft smile, glistening eyes, and - dare he think it's not his imagination running wild - what seems to be blush now adorning Amasara's cheeks. It's a sight that G'raha finds too mesmerizing to look away from, not even when the Au Ra raises a gauntlet covered hand to gently touch his own cheek that, now that he's focused on it, thinks it might also be a little red as well. Still, G'raha doesn't look away, and he makes sure to listen close as Amasara opens his mouth to respond. 

"You're mad if you'd think I'd say no." The Miqo'te can't help but laugh softly as he brings up a hand to cup the back of the gauntlet, pressing the cool metal into his cheek even more.

"I hadn't dared hope for more." G'raha feels moisture gather in his eyes, but he refuses to let any tears fall. Instead, he focuses on the man in front of him, one who also seems to be holding back his own as his gaze shifts towards the tower standing in the distance. Amasara stares at it for a few seconds before his eyes return to looking into G'raha's. 

"I'd say you've more than earned that hope." And slowly, so he can give the smaller man time to figure out if this truly is something he wants, Amasara bends down so their faces are just inches apart before he stops. The implication is enough to make G'raha's blush deepen, but he doesn't plan on pulling away. Instead, he moves forward, closing those scant few inches of space to where both men's lips are practically touching, but he doesn't move any further. This way, G'raha knows he's silently telling Amasara to be the one to take that final step, to make the decision for the both of them and solidify the idea that they'll be together after this. It apparently doesn't take the mage a long time to come to a decision as his head turns just slightly before their lips finally press together. 

The kiss is soft, so soft that G'raha could almost swear their mouths aren't actually touching, but when he leans forward just a little more to make sure that he is indeed kissing the man he's admired for so many years, their lips press together just a little harder. It's enough to tell him that this is indeed happening, that G'raha is kissing the representation of the dream from his youth and that he is also being kissed back by that same dream made reality. That thought alone is enough to make his heart soar with elation, and even after their lips part, G'raha still feels as though he's floating through the air instead of standing on solid ground. The thing that brings him back to reality is Amasara moving back to get a better look at him and chuckling at what he sees.

"Everything you had hoped for?" The words sober G'raha enough to respond despite the fact he feels the need to clear his throat before doing so.

"More than that. I daresay it's something I'll keep hoping for a lot from now on." Amasara laughs and leans in again, G'raha gladly meeting him halfway and once again feeling that floating sensation as they kiss for a second time. Yes, this is definitely something the Miqo'te will want to experience time and time again and when the future arrives, G'raha will have no doubt that he'll be hoping Amasara will be with him every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Youd think that after all this time I'd have learned how to end stories properly... nah.


End file.
